The Purple Dragon Smackdown
by L.e.o.n.a.r.d.o.TMNT
Summary: When a normal patrol takes a turn for the worse, what will happen to the brothers? Rated M for violence, character death, and swearing.


This is based off a plot bunny that I found online. If you want to know the website, just shoot me a PM asking for it!

"Come on, Raph! Are you getting tired?" Leonardo mocked his brother as he sprinted across the rooftops of New York, his feet nearly flying over the pavement. His eyes were trained on the surface before him to keep him from falling, but his ears were trained on the footfalls of his brother behind him.

Raphael sprinted along behind his brother, his anger bubbling up inside him. He was tired of his 'Fearless Leader' mocking him every time they went on a patrol. Tonight was no different, except that Donnie and Mikey were off on their own jaunt. No trouble seemed to be brewing, and Raph was just about to suggest that they race back to the lair, when a sound caught his attention.

Leonardo stopped, as did Raph. They peered over the edge of the building they were currently on. Below them was a back alley, full of nothing but old dumpsters, piles of garbage and… "Purple Dragons? You have gotta be kiddin' me… What are they doin' here?"

Leo put a hand on his chin as he observed. It seemed that there were no civilians anywhere near and that they were just up to their usual ploys. Regardless, their plans were probably not for the best. "Ok, let's just call the others and wait for them to get here." He pulled out his cell shell and dialed up Don, who answered immediately. "Yeah, we're all fine. There are some Purple Dragons here." He rattled off their current location before hanging up. "Alright, they're on their way. Let's wait and…"

Leonardo looked around for his brother. He saw him nowhere, but by the yells below… "Dammit Raphael, I told you to wait!" He leapt off the edge of the building, landing a blow to the head of a Purple Dragon below him. He went flying into the wall, falling unconscious. Leo turned to yell at his brother. "Raphael, I told you to wait!" He raised his sword to block a blow as Raphael responded.

"I don't care, Leo. I'm tired of taking orders! They're just a bunch of thugs. How hard can it-" Raph was cut short as he was forced to duck a blow from a spiked club. "Damn, they just keep comin'! How many are there?" A quick split kick knocked two of them out of commission, slimming their numbers easily. After only a few moments of fighting, all of them were knocked down. Leo stood against one wall of the alley, Raph against the other. They both had a few minor wounds, but those would heal easily. They caught each other's eye- Leo's glimmered with a hint of reproach and pride, while Raph's glare was nothing but smug.

Leo had just stepped forward to make sure his brother was ok when everything was shot straight to hell. One of the Purple Dragons had inched forward, dragging a gun within his grasp. He picked it up and aimed, blindly firing straight at Leonardo. The attack was sudden, allowing Leo no time to dodge. Though only 6 shots remained in the weapon, all of them found their mark in the torso of Leonardo. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he flew against the wall, clutching his body in pain. The impact had knocked the wind from him, causing him to lie motionless against the ground.

Raphael's eyes flew wide as he watched his brother, helpless to act. Before Leo's body even hit the ground, however, he jumped into action. Spinning on the spot, Raphael leapt at the thug that dared harm his brother. He whipped out his sais, plunging them deep into the torso of the man below him again and again. He stopped only when there was more blood on his hands than in the man's body. Standing quickly, he headed towards Leonardo.

As he approached, however, he slowed his steps. He saw the wounds on his brother's body. The bullets had gone clean through Leonardo's plastron and shell, leaving gaping holes in his brother's body. Blood ran from the wounds, mixing with the dirty puddles that always seemed to exist in the back alleys of New York. He continued to approach Leo, his footsteps much heavier than normal.

Falling to his knees, Raph reached out to gently cradle his brother. He reached for his neck, detecting a light, fluttering pulse under his skin. Leo's chest barely moved with his breath as he seemed to gasp for air. He wasn't gone yet, but… how long would he live? He bent his head over his brother, a howl of anguish escaping from his mouth. If he had only waited…

"Leo? We're here, what… Raph, what the hell is going on?" Donatello's voice floated towards Raph, Mikey's shocked gasp following not a second later. Two sets of footfalls reached Raph and Leo, stopping right behind him. Raph looked up at his brothers, unsure of words.

"They… no time… sudden attack… Leo…" he choked out. Donatello reached down to help his brother lift Leo to transport him home. Mikey was nearing hysterics at this point, but he found the strength to lift the nearby manhole cover for his siblings.

The trio moved gently, carrying Leo as if he were a gentle doll. They had to move quickly, however, for the lack of medical supplies could lead to Leo bleeding out. They reached the Lair within a few moments, rushing immediately towards Don's lab in hope of saving their brother. Leo was laid gently onto a medical table where the procedure began.

Don grabbed a simple hand scanner to assess the damage. The wounds were all concentrated in his upper-left torso and shoulder, though the bullets themselves were no longer present. The bullets had gone dangerously close to his heart and lungs, though none had hit their target. The infection that could set in, however, would be fatal if allowed to fester.

The bandages were applied with skill and care, the proper ointments and medication shaving been applied beforehand to stave off infection. Once finished, Don turned to his brothers. "Well, I've done all I can… But…" He turned his face towards the ground as his fists clenched tightly. A low sigh escaped him. "I'm not really sure… how long he has…" He turned to look at Leo over his shoulder. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat faint. "It is up to him now…"

Before his brothers could respond, Don walked back to his wounded sibling, laying a hand gently on his arm. "Leo… Leo, I'm sorry… I'm sorry my medical skills aren't better... I'm using third-class medical technology on a first class turtle. Forgive me, Leonardo. You are a wonderful Turtles, and a better brother. Please come back to us." His voice tapered off on the last few words, his voice barely audible to anyone except him and Leo. As Don finished, he turned his face away as he wiped tears from his eyes. He tightened his grasp on his brother's arm, refusing to let go.

Mikey stepped up beside Don, lying his hand over his brother's in a comforting gesture. "Leo, bro, you can't leave us… Who's gonna lead us? After Master Splinter… since he's gone… you have to stay, please…" Tears streamed down his face at the memory of his master's passing. Master Splinter had died saving them, something that Leonardo completely blamed himself for. If he died too… Mikey just knew they would all fall apart.

Both brothers put an arm around each other for comfort as they glanced back at Raphael. He was still standing perfectly still, face cast downwards, hands clenched at his sides. Tears were falling from his face as his arms shuddered in anger. A growl erupted from his throat as he looked up at his brothers. He walked forward, seeming like he was going to kill something. Instead, he leaned over his brother's body, careful to not harm him, and hugged him close.

"Leo… dammit, this is my fault. If I had just listened to you… my hothead personality got you inta this…" A sob wracked his body as he spoke. "Please, Leo, you can't leave us, bro… I'm sorry I was such a bad brother… I… I love you, man…"

Mikey and Don were both shocked by their brother's outright confession, but given the circumstances… "We all do, Leo…" Don whispered. They bowed their heads as they prayed for their brother to heal. No one knows for certain how long they stood like that, but they all gasped in shock when they heard a voice. It was weak and raspy and mixed with the intermittent cough, but they knew it and loved it well.

"Guys… I'm not going to leave you… It's going to take… a lot more than… than some thugs to put me out of commission…" His eyes opened just enough to take in his brothers' faces and he sent them a weak smile. Their faces lit up as their brother spoke, completely overjoyed that he was not dead. "I… I love you guys too."

Don and Mikey leaned forward, hugging both Raph and Leo at the same time. Leo was far too weak to hug them back, but as they stood there, they knew that they would always be together.

Yeah, cheesy ending again. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
